20 year's later
by Punks 13
Summary: Twenty years has passed for the Gaang. New things happened during the years, leading them to their families and a reunion of the defeat of Ozai. What happens when Azula escaped during this time? Who will stop her?
1. what happen in 20 years

**This is a fic about what could have happened twenty years after the war.**

Things never really worked out between Aang and Katara or Zuko and Mai. Is was years later at a reunion that they happened to find they're true loves. Although polar opposites, Aang and Mai fell in love and were eventually married. Years later they had there first son, Gyatso, named after Aang's mentor. He's an air bender as well, thought his looks and attitude take after both parents. Right now he is twelve years old and has a crush on Katara's daughter, Kya. Like father like son.

They also had another daughter, Yun. She's not a bender but a prodigy with knives like her mother. She's nine and has Mai's eyes and Aang's smile.

Lastly they had the twins, Yin and Yang. Yin is a boy. Like Aang he is bright, happy, and kind. Yang is a girl but taking after her mother she is dark, shy, and easily angered. Sometimes people joke because in reality Yin is dark and Yang is is an earth bender. Nobody is really sure why but it probably has to do with Aang being the avatar. Yang is an air bender. Even thought they are only five Yin already has a visible crush on Shui.

* * *

After the war Katara helped Zuko find his mom and things sparked from there. They got married and had four kids.

The oldest of the children is Huo. He's a thirteen year old fire-bender and is hoping to ask out Jia.

There oldest daughter, Kya was named after Katara's mother. She takes after Katara allot and is on her way to becoming a master water bender. She's twelve and secretly crushing on Gyatso. Déjà vu or what.

They named they're next child Iroh after Zuko's uncle. It's funny how much he takes after Zuko's uncle too. He loves tea, Pai Sho, and relaxing. He's ten and practically in love with Yue though like his parents, he hides his feelings well.`

Lastly they had Shui. Her name means water even though she's a fire bender. She looks exactly like Zuko except for her long brow hair. She's five and returns feelings for Yin.

Now Katara is expecting again and according to Toph this one is going to be a boy. If she's right they will name him Lu Ten after Zuko's cousin. Katara's in her eighth month.

* * *

Toph and Teo married four years after the war. They have one son named Tao, which means long life. He didn't inherit either of his parents disabilities though he is mute. Like Toph he is an earth bender and currently nine years of age with a crush on Yun.

Zuko and Katara haven't seen them since Tao was one though the others visit more frequently.

* * *

Sokka and Suki got married almost immediately after the war and have three kids.

They're oldest child is Bohai meaning elder brother. He's fourteen and really overprotective. He takes everything after Sokka, including stupid jokes. He fights with a sword as well.

They decided to name their older girl Yue after Sokka told Suki the story. She got Sokka's looks but Suki's attitude for sure. She's ten and has a crush on Iroh.

The youngest is Hai meaning sea. He has Suki's looks though Sokka's "wolf-tale". He's five and a half.

* * *

Ty Lee met and married a guy named Lee who turned out to be related to Mai. He's also a fire bender. They had two children. A fourteen year son named Ying Jie, whos a fire bender, and a thirteen year old daugter Jai. She is a guy magnet like her mom but loves Bohai. She also can block the flow of chi.


	2. Aangs and Mais family break fest

It was early in the morning and Aang was fixing breakfast for everyone. The whole family was vegetarian except Yun.

"Dad I want some fruit." said/yelled everyone but Yun. They all gathered in the room.

"Okay, shush before you wake mo…"Aang was cut off by Mai walking in the room.

"To late," Mai said brushing against Aang.

"Sorry honey" Aang kissed her on the cheek causing Mai to smile and blush.

"Get a room" said Gyasto and Mai laughed.

"You'll do it when you grow up too" she said.

"not to soon though" Aang added

"Aang don't act like Sokka now" Mai teased. Aang kissed her again and Mai led everyone to the table.

"Okay, here's breakfast" Aang walked in.

"But I want meat" Yun whined.

"You know I don't cook meat" Aang said

"Mom does" Yun looked over for help in the loosing battle.

"I stopped Yun. I'm a vegetarian now." Mai put her arm around Aang's shoulder.

Yun groaned and slumped in her chair. The rest of the family laughed.

Once everyone was settled and eating Mai went over the morning schedule. "Okay Gyatso and Yang, you have bending practice after breakfast. Yin you have yours right after them.

"Alright" all three said together. And they went off to practice. Mai called them back in early though and she had Hawkey. She slipped off the fire nation seal and read.

Dear Avatar Aang and Lady Mai,

We're inviting everyone to stay two mouths for Katara's birth. I hope you can come and have fun and while you're here. We're going to throw a party because in two weeks is when Ozai fell. I hope you can attend. Send us a message if you can.

Love your friends, Fire Lode Zuko and Fire Lady Katara

"Are we going?" Aang asked.

"Of course" Mai answered smiling. The kids cheered excitedly. Aang laughed. "They get the excitement from you" Mai whispered.

"Come on guys. Let's get packed." Aang said.

"Yay no practice. I'm so tired" said Yun

"When are you not? Asked Aang. She smiled and ran after the others muttering something about her crazy family.


	3. Teo and Toph's family break fest

Teo woke up that morning to find Toph already awake, her blind eyes staring at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Teo asked nervously. He wasn't used to Toph so quiet.

"Tao's playing his flute." Toph said calmly.

"Ya ever since Aang gave it to him he's been really interested. It's how he expresses himself." Teo said.

"I never realized he was this good" Toph commented. The two went to there sons room. Tao sat against the wall playing his flute.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Toph asked. Tao shook his head. That was the hardest thing for Toph. She had a hard time knowing what the boy meant since she couldn't read or know gestures.

"He said yes" Teo said kissing Toph's cheek. The three walked into the dining area just as Teo's dad came out.

"Good morning guys," he said

"Moring dad." Teo greeted as they sat down. Teo's dad lived with them in the temple. He usually was on his own inventing though. Toph's family was still in Gaoling.

"So how's your inventing coming along?" Teo asked his dad ats Toph went into the kitchen.

"Realy good actually" the older man replied.

Teo's dad walk over to Tao and asked gently for him to speak. Tao shook his head. "That's alright. We can try again another time."

Right as they finished eating a messenger hawk flew in. Toph passed the note to Teo.

Dear, Teo and lady Toph BeiFong

we invite you to spend two mouths with us for Katara's birth and a ball for the celebration of the end of the war. We hope you can make it. Please get back to us.

Love fire lord Zuko and fire lady Katara

"OH so now am lady BeiFong! I am so talking to her!" Toph scoffed. Teo and his dad laughed.

"Dad your coming too right?" Teo asked

"Yes. We can leave in the morning." he responded.


	4. Tylee and Lee

Ty Lee and Lee were walking peacefuly down by the beach when Ying Jie ran up to them.

"Mom Dad. Do you know where Jai is? She's by the beach and there are all these guys around her. I'll kick there butts!!!" the boy was surely aggravated.

Ty Lee laughed. "Let's go see" They walk down the beach to see guys surrounding a girl with black hair and a pink outfit.

"Okay break it up. Jai, time to go home" Lee ordered.

"Okay daddy" Jai sighed. A hawk came and Ty lee took out the letter.

Dear Lee and lady Ty Lee,

We invite you to come for the Katara's birth as well as a ball to celibrate the twenty year end of the war. We hope you can make it. Please get back to us.

Love Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara

"That means Bohai going to be there!" yelled Jai

"So that's who you like. haha you like a water tribe prince."Ying Jie laughed

"shut up" Jai said.

"make me" her brother replied.

"I will" then she blocked his chi and punch him in the chest

"OWWWW"he screamed in pain

"stop guys. Go pack" said Ty lee

"okay" they both said together.


	5. sokka and suki family

Suki woke up early as always. She groaned at Sokka snoring.

She playfully hit him. "Sokka wake up!"

"mphm five more minutes" Sokka groaned

"No Sokka. Wake up now!!!" Suki said. Sokka only rolled over. Little Hai came in and jumped on Sokka.

"DADDY DADDY WAKE UP!!!!!" Sokka opened his eyes. "Daddy I'm hungry."

"Ask you brother to make something" Sokka tried to compromise.

"He's asleep" Hai complained.

"Like father, like son, eh Sokka." Suki giggled.

"Real funny" Sokka said sarcastically finally getting out of bed. "Lets go wake up your sister and brother."

"Yue's already up" Hai said

Sokka, Suki, Hai, and Yue walked to Bohai's room. It was a huge mess.

"BOHAI WAKE UP" Hai screamed.

"AHHHHHHH" Bohai screamed getting up. He was only in boxers.

"Meet us for breakfast after you get dressed." Suki sadi leading the other two kids out.

"Gosh I can't even sleep in" Bohai muttered pulling his pants up.

"Heard that!" Yue screamed.

"What do you guys want?" Suki asked.

"the meat from yesterday" Bohia said joining the others

"ya" everyone but Hai said.

"Alright. Hai I'll get you an apple." Suki said.

"You need to stop taking after your uncle Aang and eat meat" Sokka said

"I don't like meat and killing animals "he answered

"Is he my son?" Sokka whispered to Suki.

"of course Sokka he just spends lots of time with Aang" Suki gave him a kiss.

"Ewww" Hai said and the other two laughed. Then a hawk flew in. Sokka caught it on his shoulder and took out the message.

Dear Sokka and lady Suki,

We are inviting the whole gang back to gather for the last mouths of Katara's birth and for the ball in two weeks to celebrate the end of the war. Send us a letter back to see if your coming

Love Fire lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara

Sokka smiled. "Ok kids get packing!" Suki gave his a kiss on the cheek.


	6. zuko and katara family lunch

It was late afternoon in the fire nation when Katara walking into the throne room. Zuko's meeting was supposed to be over nearly an hour ago but he was still standing there arguing with a commander.

"No commander. We'll address the issue tomorrow more seriously but I really need to be going." Zuko said internally pleeding for the man to drop it.

"Yes my lord, as you wish" commander Chi grumbled. Zuko sighed. Thank Agni.

'What's with him" Katara asked as she kissed Zuko playfully.

"Long, complicated story" Zuko said rubbing his temples.

Ursa walked in. "Are you guys ready for lunch?"

"Yes please. I'm starving" Zuko agreed more as an excuse to get out of the throne room. The chamber was his least favorite place, due to childhood memories.

"Don't start acting like Sokka. He'll be here in a few days and one Sokka is surely enough" Katara said.

"so everyone is going to make it?" Zuko asked

"Yep. Even Toph and Teo with Tao. We haven't seen them in years." Katara smiled.

"Ya Toph was like a little sister to me when we first met." Zuko agreed. "They all were family really. Well Sokka was more of the..ya he was family too" Katara laughed.

They walked to the dining hall. "DAD" the kids ran up and hugged Zuko.

"Guess what." Katara said. "All you friends, uncles, aunts, and cousins are coming in the next few days"

"Does this mean uncle Aang will be here to" Kya asked. The kids all loved Aang.

"This means Gyatso will be here to!" Kya yelled.

"OOOOHHHH I knew you loved him. Kya and Gyatso sitting in a tree. K-I-S-SSSS" Iroh started but Kya takled him to the ground.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!" she yelled punching him.

"That's a bad word" Shui said

Let go of your brother's hair!" Katara yelled.

Zuko held her back. "At least they're not aiming for the kill. Remember the sword fights Sokka and I used to have when we got mad?" Zuko asked

Hup whispered to Ursa "Weird family"

"Yep" Ursa agreed.

Zuko and Katara were pulling the kids apart when a servent came in.

She looked at the mad house. "ummmm. Excuse me my lord but Avatar Aang and Lady Mai are here."

'Thank you" Zuko said.

"best behavior" Katara told the kids.

"Hey Iroh, Yue's coming" Kya mocked.

"I don't like her" Iroh protested

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"STOP......Let's go see everyone NOW" Shui said but quietly muttered that Iroh had a crush on Yue and tan out of the room. A crash was heard in the hall.

"No running" Katara ordered. And oddly enough everyone started laughing, even Zuko.


	7. reunion part one

As Katara went after Shui she saw the broken vase on the floor and heard laughter outside. Katara sighed as she saw Shui wrapped around Aang in tight embrace. Mai stood alongside him, smiling. Ever since they started dating Mai opened up more and enev smiled.

"Shui" Katara's parenting tone took in.

Shiu looked away and muttered "Sorry mom" she gave her best puppy-dog-eyes. Katara would have said something but since aang and Mai were there she let it go.

"Aang, Mai;great to see you!" Katara put on a smile.

"it's good to see you too Katara" Aang gave his signature cheesy grin that did not diminish with age.

They began to walk into the palace. Katata hated the awkward silence and attempted to make conversation. "So how have you been?" she asked

"Pretty good. How about you?" Mai said, her voice still monotone.

"Same. The kids are really happy everyone's coming." Katara said. "Especially Kya and Gyatso" she whispered putting her arm playfully around Gyatso making him blush. The olders only laugh, remembering when they were like that.

"So when is the baby going to be born" Gyatso asked. Hoping for a change in subject.

"In about two months. There is a god chance he or she will be a fire bender." Katara answered sweetly.

"I hate the summer. It's so hot." Yun whined. "Probably worse here too"

"Should have seen that coming" Aang laughed.

The twins were intrigued by the décor of the palace. Never had they seen so much red.

As they walk into the main room Katara opened the door with a smile soon replaced by a frown.

"ZUKO" she yelled

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger, what do you think happen, so I got a few things in mind what would you like to happen in the story. Not just now but in the next chapter

1 katara and aang seen kya and gyatso kiss  
2sokka see's his little girl kiss little iroh  
3both

and if you have ideas tell me and ill well use them next chapter


	8. reunion part two

"ZUKO!!!!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs from the other room.

Zuko and Huo had been playing football with an expensive vase which Zuko conveniently forgot to catch when Katara screamed.

The others walked in.

"He did it!" the two yelled simultaneously.

Aang started cracking up at his friend and son. Katara gave all three guys a death glare and they shut up.

Uncle Iroh walked in along with the rest of the children. "What happened to the vase?" Iroh asked.

Little Iroh giggled. "Huo probably did it"

"Not this time. It was dad's fault" Hou said crossing his arms.

Zuko shrugged. "This is not the time to fight. We have guest" Katara pointed out.

Zuko looked down and started picking up the vase with Hou. He chuckled. "Right. Hi Aang, Mai"

Katara looked to one of the servants. "Can you show them their rooms?" ZThe servent nodded. "Dinner is in an hour. I'll come get you" Katara added to Aang.

"I'm going to sleep" Yun declaired.

"You slept the whole trip" Aang pointed out

"I m a tired little girl" she said. "Carry me" a bit to demandingly.

"Okay" Aang said and he picked her up upside-down and started to walk.

"Okay down-down" Yun exclaimed. The others laughed as Aang set her down.

"Avatar Aang this is your's and Lady Mai's room" the servant opened the door.

The room was yellow and res,Aang shut the door and sat next to Mai on the bed. They started kissing.

Mai pulled back and laid down. "I love you Aang"

"I love you too" Aang put an arm around her and sighed.


	9. dinner part one

Katara was walking through the halls getting everyone to the main room for dinner. Ty Lee and Lee had arrived about twenty minutes ago. Katara walked into the first room. Yin, and Gyatso were playing with blocks, earth bended blocks of course.

"Time for dinner guys" Katara said. Yin brought the blocks back down into the earth and the kids ran out.

Yun was asleep. "Yun wake up, dinner"

"Five more minutes"she shrugged her off. After a moment. "Wait dinner?"

"Yup and it's not vegetarian" Katara announced

"I'm up!" and Yun ran out.

Katara walked into Mai and Aang's room. "Aww so cute" she whispered. "I'm starting to sound like Suki" she added in her head. She woke them up and they followed her down.

Ty Lee lit up seeing Mai. "When did you come?" Mai asked

"A while ago but we didn't want to wake you" Ty Lee gave her a hug.

"Zuko where's your mom and uncle?" Aang asked

"At a play" Zuko said, almost resentfully.

"Hope it's not The Boy In The Iceberg." Aang muttered.

"They've seen it" Zuko said, this time purely resentful.

"It sucked" Aang said

"Don't say that in front of the kids" Mai said.

"Sorry" Aang grinned sheepishly.

Finally the meal was brought out. Yun got all exited at the variety of meats. "Wow" Katara muttered. 'He is like Sokka"

Two guards and commander Chi ran in. Zuko got up quickly and followed them to the other side of the room. "What's wrong?" Zuko exclaimed.

The first guard caught his breath. "Azula broke out"

"What!?!" Zuko exclaimed. "No no way. This is really bad" he muttered.

The first guard and commander left but the other one stayed. "Hello brother" Azula whispered taking off the helmet.

She opened the door. "Azula!" Aang exclaimed. Azula sent a blast at him but Aang quickly reversed it.

"Mai, Katara get the kids and leave now!" Zuko ordered.

Azula sent a forceful punch that Aang missed burning his arm. She threw him back against the wall. Aang groaned as a bone in his arm cracked. He had hit the wall pretty hard and was fighting to stay conscious.

"I'd say goodbye to life avatar" Azula spat giving her trademark evil grin. Lightning formed at her fingers but Aang was already unconscious and didn't respond. The lightning shot out.

Zuko knew it before and like last time bolted in front of his sister.


	10. dinner part two

Lightning shot towards Azula as Zuko fell to the ground. Lee and Ty Lee had just ran in. Lee immediately started attacking while Ty lee moved in. She was able to successfully paralyze Azula.

The two girls looked at each other ina piercing way but Ty Lee looked away and ran back to the boys.

Mai and Katara ran in. "What can I do?" Ty Lee asked as Katara began to asses the boys wounds.

"Watch the children Don't let any of them out" Mai ordered kneeling besides Aang.

By now more guards were in the room. "Are you alright" they asked Katara. Katara wanted to hit them for not asking abut Aang or Zuko but she didn't.

"Yes." she said calmly. "Please take Azula back to a cell and double the security"

"Mai, help me take hem to a room" Katara ordered. The two moved their husbands in and Katara began healing them.

Katara finished and stood by Mai. "Aang's arm is broken so I assume he wont be bending for a while. I healed the gash on his head but so to the concussion he might not wake up for a while"

"What about Zuko?" Mai asked, her voice more broken then she wanted it to be.

"That's the strange thing. He seems fine. No wounds or anything. He's completely irresponsive though and that worries me." Katara sighed.

The kids were able to go down later. The twins stayed by Aang's side most of the night. Katara had gotten them all to bed and dropped by to get Mai.

"Why don't you sleep" Katara suggested

"I want to stay with Aang a while" Mai said. Katara left. "I wont leave you Aang. I love you" she whispered to him.

Aang's eyes gently opened a little and he moaned. "Mai" his voice was low. Mai smiled.

Mai seemed to read his mind. "It's over" she said.

Aang smiled this time. "I love you"

"Get some rest Aang." Mai said settling herself on the chair near Aang's bed.

"Night" Aang sighed before falling back asleep.


	11. after the battle

The next morning Mai was still next to Aang. Aang's bad arm was slightly draped over her shoulder and his head leaning on hers. They both had smiled on there faces.

Suddenly the twins rush in yelling about something. Gyatso realizes they are asleep and blushed. "Yiou guys, dad's not awake yet" they started to leave. "Yun help me wake up mom"

Yun yawned. "You can do it. I'm to lazy"

Mai's eyes blinked opened. "Should have guess that was Yun" she turned a bit causing Aang to wake up.

"DADDY!" they yelled as the twins jumped on him. Aang groaned but giggled.

"Sorry" Yun muttered.

Aang hugged them. "It's okay"

"Look's like your feeling better" Katara comented from the doorway.

"Yeah I am" Aang said smiling. He truned to the other bed. "So how's Zuko?"

Katara sighed. "I have no idea. Notihng's physically wrong as far as I can tell but" her voice trailed off. "Something happened. It's weird"

"I'm sorry" Mai said noticing tears forming in Katara's eyes.

"It's alright. It's not your fault" she said wiping her eyes.

Aang groaned. "My head's killing me"

"It's going to. There was a huge gash in it" Katara informed him.

"Can I take off the bandages?" Aang asked

"Not yet. You still need them" Katara said, after a moment adding "Come on kid's. let's get breakfast"

The kids all said something in agreement and followed Katara out.

"Let me wrap your arm" Mai said. Aang nodded as she pulled out bandages. After she was trough he kissed her and shakily got up.

"You okay?" Mai asked. Aang nodded and they walked out.

The diniing hall was still covered in burns from the fight. "It's good to see you awake uncle Aangy!" Shui said in an overly sweet voice.

"Thanks" Aang smiled before turning to Katara and whispering "When did she start calling me that?"

Katara just shrugged and they sat down.

After a few overly silent moments Sokka and his family walked in.

"Sorry we're late" Sokka started. "So what did I miss" he asked looking at the burns and bandages over Aang's head.

Nobody commented. "Seriously what happened?" Sokka asked.

Katara slapped her hand to her head and gave a quick briefing of everything that went on.

"Trouble just loves you guys" Suki commented.

Aang groaned a bit and smiled. Yup, they really missed Sokka.


	12. what happen

After Aang told Sokka everything that had happened he looked to his sister with grief. "I'm sorry"

Katara offered a half-hearted smile. "It's okay"

They all sat for a while. "Are you going to eat that?" Sokka asked

"You can have it" Katara said passing it to him.

Suki slapped him in the head, hard. Sokka yelped. "What was that for?!?"

"Being insensitive" his wife said walking near Katara.

The two left and Sokka stared in disbelief. "What the hell did I do?" he asked

Mai and Aang exchanged a glance. "Idiot:" the muttered taking the kids to their rooms.

"Um I should fix this" Sokka said. But then realized he hadn't eaten yet he changed him mind.

xXx A few hours later xXx

"Daddy! Mommy. Aunt Toph and Uncle Teo are here!" Gyatso yelled from the hall. HE ran in the room to see Aang and Mai kissing on the bed again.

"EWW! Mental picture. Bad mental picture!" Gyatso ran out.

"It's not eww" Aang protested and Mai laughed and grabbed Aang's hand. They walked out.

"Hey Toph" Aang said.

Tohp greated him with a small rock that hit Aang. "Bad catch Twinkle Toes. You haven't been practicing" she scolded with a smile.

"Broken arm" Aang explained.

"So who's this?" Katara asked

"This is my son Tao" Toph said smiling.

"Wow. I haven't seen him since he was a baby" Katara admired.

"Hi Tao" she greeted, bending down and extending her hand.

He shook her hand but stared blankly at her. After Katara's baffled expression Toph decided on letting Katara in on the fact he was mute. Everyone laughed a bit as Katara face.

"Why didn't anyone tell me, instead of making me look stupid?" Katara asked

"Cause it's funny" Teo shrugged. Katara glared at him. Same old Teo too.

Suddenly Toph realized Zuko wasn't there. "So where's Sparky? I thought after planning all this he'd definitely be here" Everyone looked down and Toph felt expressions changed.

"What happened?" Toph demanded. She cringed at the idea of something happening. Zuko was the brother she'd never had. And made for a good spar/

Katara told everything to Toph and her expression became solemn. "Wow" she said, breathlessly.


	13. The secert

Ursa and Iroh had just returned from the play. The two walked into the throne room to find it empty, and the kitchen to find it scorched. Already fearing the worst they went to the closest room that had a light in it. They walked in shocked to find a good portion of the avatar's friends and family surrounding a bed, with Zuko unconscious laying on it.

Ursa's expression changed to fearful as she made her way to the bed. Everyone but Aang, Mai and Katara left, deciding, in case the worst was real, that the should be alone. Katara explained what happened as she had done seemingly so many times now.

"I've seen this before, when I was a general." Iroh said softly. "There was a soldier, also had redirected lightning, he caught the lightning in the wrong path and fell into a coma. I think Zuko's in one" he voice was sad.

'When do you think he'll wake up?" Katara asked

"It took to soldier I dealt with about two months and some never wake up. If Zuko's lucky it wont be long" Iroh didn't feel the need to mention that Zuko was never lucky.

Finally everyone left and Katara let tears fall from her eyes as she whisper how much she loved him.

Back in Mai and Aang's room they were contemplating how or if to talk to the others. "Are you sure?" Aang asked

"Positive, Aang" Mai responded darkly.

Toph walked by the room. She stopped to listen, knowing airdropping was wrong but it was too good to miss.

"When are we going to tell them?" Aang asked

"I don't know" she said softly

"We'll it's going to show soon. Maybe we can tell them tomorrow night. I'd say sooner but there's already so much going on" Aang let his voice trail off, still upset about the previous night.

"Are they going to split up?" Toph thought quietly. She ran off to the others who were sitting quietly in the throne room.

Aang and Mai hugged, finally at a decision. "I love you" Mai said.

"What's wrong Toph" Teo asked as she ran in.

"I think Aang and Mai are going to split up" she said.

"No Way" Katara said. "Are you sure? You might be mistaken. And I already talked to you about eavesdropping!"

"I wasn't, honest" Toph said, lying. "I just walked by and heard them talking"

"I just saw them kiss yesterday" Suki said. 'Let's get the other side of the story"


	14. Were in troble

Aang was walking down that hallway when he saw Katara leaving the place. "Hey" he ran up to her.

"Oh, Hi Aang. I'm going for a walk. You wanna come?" Katara asked. Aang nodded and they went out to the gardens.

"So Aang, is anything going on between you and Mai?" she asked.

"No, were good" Aang said, sort of wondering why she asked. They turned the corner to find Gyatso and Kya kissing. The two pulled apart quickly, blushing. The two parents were pretty shocked, not really remembering their first kiss at that age.

"I'm sorry" to two said simultaneously

"I think we need to tell mom what you did' Aang grabbed Gyasto's arm.

"Kya what were you thinking?" Katara yelled. She shrugged. "Bedroom. Now" Kya nodded and an to her room. 'What am I going to do" she whispered to the sky.

Back in the room, Aang had just told Mai what happened. "What were you thinking?!?" she yelled.

"I don't know" Gyatso said, smiling like Aang would have done at that age.

"Go to your room" Mai said. He waked out.

"What are we going to do. I'm not ready for this" Mai said, massaging her temples.

"It's okay" Aang said hugging her.

In the other room Ty Lee laid on the bed. She was just about to start relaxing when a voice called her name. She looked up to see…..


	15. Friends or Enemys

"A-Azula" Ty Lee stuttered, the color in her face dropping to a thin pale. Azula mindlessly looked at her nails and walked towards Ty Lee's bad. "H-How'd you get out again?"

Azula shrugged. "I have some people who work here"

"Don't you try anything. All I have to do is scream Azula. All I have to do is scream and thy come" Ty Lee's voice got stronger with each word. "You know what they'll do to you if you try anything on me? Zuko will-" Azula frowned and cut her off.

"Zuzu's not here, Ty Lee. He's sleeping. And he's gonna be for a while now." She pretended to look hurt. "You really don't know how to treat an old friend"

"We're not friends anymore!" Ty lee declared

"So everything I did for you means nothing. I helped you, gave you a place to stay, hid you, until you ran away.' Azula was getting mad.

Ty lee took a fighting stance. "You don't want to fight me, Ty" Azula said.

"We're not friends" Ty lee said sternly again.

"To bad really. I wanted to take over the world and at the party you can join me. You have four week. Just make sure you'll be in the gardens before dear Zuzu's speech" Azula's expression deepened. 'I'll see you soon" and before ty Lee could do anything she was gone.

Lee walked in. "Okay Ty the kids are in- Oh my-Ty lee are you alright!?!" Lee wrapped his arms around his wife who was pale and shaking lightly.

"A…Azula's out…..And she's making me choose…" Ty Lee said still staring blankly ahead.

"Choose what?" Lee asked

"To be her friend or enemy"


	16. Not again

**Lee and Ty Lee**

Lee sighed. "Ty, what are we going to do. I mean I know that your not going to side with her but if she's gonna hurt Zuko and Aang again…" Lee trailed off. Ty Lee had explained everything and they were both well, shocked to say the least.

"I-I don't know" Ty Lee was sobbing over his shoulder. Lee only hugged her tighter.

"Everything is going to be alright" he promised.

**Aang and Mai**

"Mai, I think we should go talk with Gyatso." Aang sat up from his position on the bed with Mai.

Mai nodded. "Okay" she whispered. The two walked to his room.

Yin was playing with small rocks and Gyatso had his head buried in a pillow. Aang looked down. "Yin, how many times have we told you not to play with rocks inside?"

Yin chucked dryly. "Allot, since I broke the window"

"We need to speak with Gyatso" Mai said kindly. Yin sat up. "Alone" she emphasized.

"Ohhh" Yin winked and walked out.

**Sokka **

Sokka was in the gardens whistling. Everything was just so….good. Well almost everything anyways, but Sokka was only thinking positive thoughts at the moment.

When he turned the corner Sokka was greeted with his little Yue making out with Iroh. Iroh was on the end facing Sokka and without thinking he assumed his daughter was not willing and he pulled off Iroh.

Iroh, not realizing it was Sokka, punched him in the stomach. Sokka hit back.

'Guy's stop!" Yue yelled just as Katara walked in.

"Sokka! Iroh!" Katara separated them.

Suki walked in and gasped. 'Sokka what were you thinking?" she exclaimed. "Why were you attacking Iroh?"

"He was kissing Yue" Sokka said, waving his arms at the two for emphasis.

Suki glared at her daughter who turned away and blushed.

Katara groaned. 'Not more. I just caught Gyatso and Kya kissing"

Suki looked down and muttered something. Katara looked at her son. "Iroh. Room. Now!" he quickly left.

"We'll talk with you later" Suki walked away.

**Aang, Mai, and Gyatso **

"Look, Gyatso, we're not mad at you, but you really shouldn't be kissing at your age." Aang said.

"I'm sorry" he muttered before remembering something. "But daddy, you kissed Aunty Katara when you were twelve! And mommy, Sokka said you and Fire Lord Zuko were a couple!"

"Well….um…." Aang had nothing. He turned to his wife.

"Your father had been a stupid little boy when he was your age and you and your siblings shouldn't be thinking relationships until your closer to sixteen." Mai glared daggers at Aang.

"Your mother means" Aang said harshy to Mai. "Is that you and your brother have to be nineteen and your sisters have to be twenty-one."

"Aang!" Mai said. "Your pushing it"


	17. The news and the wake up

It had been two weeks since the fight with Azula and Aang was almost healed. It was one of those days that the girls played in one room and the boys in the other and the original gaang was with Zuko. The last few weeks had been too much.

Katara knew Zuko would wake up soon. So did Aang. They knew Zuko well enough. Things were awkward to say the least. Awkward and quiet.

'Is anyone hungry?" Sokka asked

The others looked at him like he was an idiot. "NO!" they yelled.

"Gosh, just thought I'd ask" Sokka murmured.

The others all got into arguing about something, probably involving the kids and Zuko began to regain some consciousness. He laid there a moment, trying to analyze things. "Hey. Um guys" his voice was softer and raspier then intended but it drew Katara's attention.

She was almost crying as he smiled weakly at her. She started making out with him, still crying.

"Get a room!" Sokka yelled. "Actually don't! Just stop! That's my little sister!"

Everyone started laughing. That all stopped what Yin and Yang came running in. "Tell me it's not true!" Yin demanded.

"What?" Aang asked

"Tell me your not splitting up!" Yin was crying.

Aang looked strangely around. "What? Where did you hear that from?"

"Well" Yang started. 'Gyatso hear Aunty Toph telling the others about it"

Mai and Aang looked to the other adults to find all hands pointed at Toph.

"How many times did we tell you not to snoop around?!?" Katara yelled.

"Well excuse me" Toph said, exasperated. "What do you expect when you hear "how are we going to tell the kids'" Toph pointed to the twins.

Mai yelled 'We weren't taking about that"

"Then what were you talking about?" Toph smirked.

"Well….Mai's" Aang couldn't say it.

Mai took a breath. "I'm pregnant"

Katara, Suki, and Ty lee all started congratulating and hugging her.

Zuko turned to Sokka. "Okay what the hell happened within the last hour?" he asked

"Zuko, you've been in a coma for two weeks now" Sokka face was dead serious.

"I am so confused" Zuko muttered.

Katara smiled at him. "I'll tell you later"

"So" Suki attempted to return to an important subject. "How far are you?"

"Three months"


	18. The plan

"Alright. We have two days until the party" Aang stated.

Zuko translated. 'Meaning two days until Azula attacks"

"We need a plan and I think I've got one!" Sokka exclaimed after about five minutes of looking like an idiot.

Suki looked around awkwardly. "Sokka that thinking face of your usually means-"

"I am not talking to you!" Sokka interrupted.

'Sorry" Suki muttered.

Sokka cringed. "Did you guys hear something?"

"No game Sokka. Plan. Now" Zuko put his elbows on the table and massaged his temples. He was unconscious for two weeks and now everything was falling apart.

Katara draped her arm over Zuko's back and smiled.

Sokka took a breath. "Okay so Ty Lee will wait outside and talk to Azula and your going to join her and" Sokka's rave was interrupted.

"WHAT!" Ty lee shrieked

"Let. Me. Finish!" Sokka yelled. He took another breath. "So when you guys come to kill Zuko and Aang your going to betray her and do that pressure point thing you do. Brilliant, is it not?"

Zuko sat up straight and looked at Sokka like that was the dumbest idea ever.

"It might work" Aang admitted.

Zuko was frustrated he let this happen. "She has people in the palace! We have no idea who's listening right now!"

"We'll get them too' Sokka promised. 'All planned out. Let's eat"

Suki groaned. 'So you come up with a bad idea and now you want to leave"

Sokka 'hmphed' and got up.

'Sokka" Suki whined. "I'll go get him" she said to the others and left.

'Well I hope they make up" Aang commented.

Toph snickered. 'They're outside making out"

"Toph I did not need to know that" Katara said.

Toph only smiled again. "Hey, I felt you and hothead making out all of last night"

"Well excuse me for being happy he didn't die" Katara scoffed.

"Um you still never filled me in on any of this" Zuko muttered.

Toph was hysterical now, once Aang grimaced. 'And you and Mai….oh don't get me started on you and Mai"

Toph opened the door and Sokka and Suki fell to the ground.


	19. one day left

I'm so mean, I know. I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a month.

Everyone sat in the dining room supposedly eating. The only one really paying attention to his food was Sokka. And of course the kids, but they didn't yet know of the upcoming events.

Zuko felt horrible. Of course, like always, he blamed himself for everything that had gone on within the time everyone arrived. "So" he stated, more to himself really, "The party's tomorrow"

A few of the little children looked up and became exited. "There's a party!" Yin and Yang exclaimed in unison.

"You can't go. None of you" Zuko quickly informed.

They all looked at him strangely. "Aww, but why?" Yue put on her best pout.

"Because it's really dangerous and we don't want any of you getting hurt" Suki explained

Gyatso looked dumbfounded. "But dad and Firelord Zuko both got hurt last time! Why don't _they_ have to stay behind?"

Sokka actually burst out in laugher until Zuko elbowed him in the ribs. "Bad things happen sometimes" Zuko said calmly.

Toph snorted. "Are we talking about you here? If so, then _sometimes _is much an understatement!"

"I'm going to be thirteen next month" Gyatso argued. "I should be able to fight!"

Mai glared at him. 'Your not fighting and that's final"

"Ripe off. Can't do a crap around here!" Gyatso muttered, walking out the door.

Mai looked a bit shocked. "What did you just say?" she followed Gyatso out.

"Get's that mouth from Mai" Aang said, smiling goofily.

"I HEARD THAT AANG!" Mai yelled.

Aang looked around sheepishly. "I got to fix that" he waked out. "Mai honey, I'm sorry"

Sokka was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. "See, that's why I like visiting Aang and his family!"

Katara looked over to her husband. "Next time your going to say something like that in front of the kids….don't. We can work this out later. Everything's going to be fine"

"You know I'd only love to believe that"

Later that night Mai and Aang laid on their bed cuddling with each other. "Mai" Aang started, "I think you should stay with the kids tomorrow"

"W-What? Why?" Mai exclaimed, breaking off Aang.

Aang looked at her sincerely. "You're pregnant. I don't want the baby hurt"

"But I don't want you getting hurt!" Mai had tears in her eyes.

Aang shook his head. "I know. But you know I care about you. And I have Sokka, and Toph, and Katara, and Ty Lee to help and you know they wont let me get hurt either"

"I love you Aang, but after last time…" she trailed off. "I'll think about it, okay?" she kissed Aang goodnight and rolled over.

Hey guys. I need some help deciding about the baby. Should I use twins or a baby. How about a boy or girl, or one of each, two of one, etc. Thanks.


	20. The wait

Katara, Suki, Mai, and Toph sat in the library early morning on the day of the party. The boys said they had everything under control so in order not to freak out panicking the girls needs to keep occupied. Which they mostly were doing.

"Why are we here?" Toph groaned, laying her head on a table. "It's so boring here!"

"We're passing time" Ty Lee answered in her usual bubbly tone.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you like it here?'

"Um. Books. Me. Blind. Bad mix" Toph said wavinga hand in front of her fae. Katara turned red in embarrassment.

There was a long awkward silence that Suki finally broke. 'Katara, when are you due?"

"I don't know. Soon. Sometimes I think maybe just a few weeks, maybe even days." Katara smiled a bit nervously.

"Yeah" Toph muttered, through a laugh. "You look like you're gonna pop anytime now! I mean really Sugar Queen"

'What?" Katara shrieked. "Toph that wasn't nice" she suddenly looked quite sad.

Suki smiled. "You know Toph, always blunt. You'll look great afterwards, promise."

"Damn mood swings" Toph crossed her arms and blew her bangs off her face. Suki started laughing.

Katara came over. 'What are you talking about?"

"Um, um nothing. Just Mia…being pregnant again!" Suki smiled at her lame cover. 'So, um do you and Aang want a boy or girl?"

"Well", Mai nearly deadpanned, head tilted slightly, "we didn't really talk about it. I just want the baby to be healthy. "

"Yeah" the other three agreed in unison. Suddenly the door slammed opened by none other than Sokka. "What's wrong?" Katara asked, part in worry and the other in humor.

"It's breakfast time. We're going to eat." He looked at the other two boys behind him who were glaring. "Well, at least, I am."

The girls followed him outside, still giggling. "Hey" Zuko muttered, the awkwardness from years before still quite present in his voice. "So, um, ready?"

"Yeah" Katara smiled at him reassuringly.

As the began walking Aang pulled Mai away from the group and into a passionate kiss. They released and their foreheads were touching. 'What was that for?" Mai asked, playfully smirking.

Aang smiled goofily. 'I don't know." he looked around. "But I want to show you this place"

It really was amazing how even though they all changed, they didn't change. "Okay" Mai finally agreed.

"Let's go" aang grabbed her arm.


	21. Names

**Hey guys sorry for not updating soon I'll be updateing I might like you soon and then just been busy....okay you caught me ive been busy just playing xbox 360 okay leave me alone.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, Aang, really, where are you taking me?" Mai asked, looking at her hyper husband.  
"Surprise!" Aang said, taking her out of the palace gates.

"Fine." Mai grumbled.

Aang dragged Mai through the town and into a little forest, where there was a little hill up ahead.

"Okay, up that hill, then we're there." As they walked up the hill Mai looked around to see a clear small area with flowers everywhere, a big oak tree with a big lake in the middle of it,and a waterfall going into the lake.

"Its beauitful."Mai said smiling at Aang, Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah but your more beauitful." Aang said, smiling at her goofily.

"Thank you." Mai said, kissing Aang passionatly.

"How did you find this place?"

"I was taking appa on a little flight and saw it, so i wanted to bring you here." Mai smiled at her husband.

"Lets go swimming." Mai said.

"Race you!" Aang yelled, taking off his shirt. Mai just laughed.

* * *

"Okay so..where's Aang and Mai?" Sokka asked, looking at his plate.

"I don't know."Zuko said.

"Can I eat now?" Sokka said.

"I guess..."Sokka started attacking food.

"Sokka! That's rude, we should wait!" Katara yelled at him.

"What? They shouldn't be late for lunch, gosh!" Sokka said with his mouth full "Come on, Katara you know you're hungry too!" Katara stared at her food.

"Okay, maybe just a little wont hurt."

Katara started eating, and everyone joined.

* * *

After swimming for 30 minutes, Aang and Mai sat down under the oak tree, watching the sunset.

Aang looked down at Mai, who was laying down in his lap.

"So..the party is soon" Mai said, looking back at Aang.

"Yeah, Zuko told me Katara is staying with the kids since she's amost in labor. Are you going to go with her?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, I dont want you getting hurt."

"But I dont want you getting hurt. Or the baby." Aang said.

"Aang, I need to tell you somthing. I think we might be having twins." Mai said.

"Uh, how do you know?" Aang asked.

"Well, when Toph and I were walking around the palace, she told me she felt two heart beats."

"Oh,Should of known." Aang laughed.

"So, what do you want, a boy or girl?" Mai asked him.

"I'm fine with anyone." Aang said.

"Well, any names you thought of?"Mai asked him.

"If it's a girl, Mai"

"I dont want it named after me!" Mai said, looking up at Aang.

"Why not? I like that name."

"Fine, I'll think about it."

"Okay! For a boy, what do you want to call him?"Aang asked Mai as she looked at the lake infront of her.

"Ko or Aang jr."Mai said.

"I like Ko."Aang said.

"What kind of bending do you think him/her is going to have?" Aang asked Mai.

"I don't know. It could be a firebender, for all we know."

"How can it be a firebender?"

"Well, my family has powerful firebenders in it." Mai smirked.

"Oh, you got me there."Mai and Aang started to laugh. "I guess we should head back." Aang said, helping Mai up.

"Yeah." Mai smiled as they started walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok I hoped you like and Ko means happines and light,The party is almost here whats going to happen.**


	22. Praty Time

**Kids Playroom**

"Okay, so, Katara and Mai are going to stay here." Zuko asked one more time.

"Yep." Aang replied.

"Alright, if the fight gets too big and we start losing, I want Katara and Mai to take the kids to Emeber Island for safety." Zuko said, looking at everyone.

"Okay, everone, let's get to work." Sokka said, getting up. Aang walked up to Mai and kissed her and hugged her as she whispered into Aangs ear.

"Don't get hurt this time."

Aang smiled. "I won't. I love you." Mai smiled a little.

"I love you to." Then Aang left with the others.

**Outside with Tylee and Lee**

"Okay, so the plan is when you and Azula get close to Aang and Zuko, block her chi." Lee said to Tylee.

"Okay, love you." Tylee said, giving Lee a quick kiss.

"Love you too, be careful." Lee said walking off.

--------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, Azula showed up.

"So, what did you choose, enemy or friends?" Azula asked.

"Friends." Tylee smiled.

"Great, let's go." Azula smirked.

**Kids, Mai and Katara**

**Mai's POV**

Okay, I could hear everything from the party, all the laughter and cheering,I just hope everything goes well.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be alright?"

I looked down to see Yin.I pick him up and snuggled with him.

"Yeah, he is." Katara looked at us and smiled.

**In the party room**

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The 20th Celebration! We are very sad that Firelady Katara and Lady Mai could not make it, here is Avatar Aang with a speech." said Commander Chi. Aang walked up to the stage. He took a glance around.

"Hello, and thank you for joining us for this special day, I can't believe that its been twenty years since the war ended. Twenty years ago I wouldn't think I'd be up here today doing this speech." Aang said.

"I've seen so much happen in the last few years. All of the Nations together in peace, and my family growing up, I'd just like to say, thank you for everything you have done, that was good, and hope to see you guys soon, here's Firelord Zuko." Aang said, leaving the stage.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang is right, it's nice to see that all the Nations are all back together in peace, for once and for all." Zuko smiled, glancing around.

"I hope everyone enjoy themselves tonight...."Zuko said, but was caught off by a girl's voice that sounded insane.

"Hello, Zuzu." Azula said, coming out of the shadows with Tylee by her side.

"Azula!"Zuko said, about to attack.

"Commander Chi, hold him!" Chi and some of his guards grabbed Aang and Zuko by the arms.

"Commander Chi, what are you doing?" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, you didn't think I'd serve you forever, did you? I think that this peace has been here for too long, The Fire Nation needs to take control of all the Nations again. We need war. Peace has made the Fire nation a weak Nation." Chi's guards came through the door, aiming at Chi and Azula. Zuko got free from Chi, and another guard and started running towards Azula.

Azule shot a blue flame at Zuko, he dodged it easily. Then it was time for Tylee to make her move.

**Kid's room**

As Katara and Mai sat in the room with the kids, they started hearing screams, which meant Azula was here.

"Looks like she's here." Mai said. Katara just nodded her sat in a corner with Kya, Yun, Tao, Yue, and Iroh.

"Guys,I'm going to sneak out there and help my dad and uncle Zuko."

"Are you freaking nuts,Gyasto?I'm not going to sit around and watch you kill yourself"said Yun"Why I'm about to become 13 and I'm a master airbender"Yun sighed"Fine be careful"Yun said.

"Yes"Gyasto said getting up but Kya pulled him back done and gave him a quick kiss on the chick they both blushed,But Gyasto got back up and sneeked out the door.

"Katara is somthing wrong"Mai said see Katara sweat and with a pain look on her face"Yeah...I think my water broke"Katara said looking at Mai..

* * *

**Hahaha I'm so mean that's like three cliffhangers in one chapter,Is Azlue going to lose,Is Gyasto going to be okay fighting out there,And is Katara going to be okay.**


	23. Azlue

**Been having bad writer's block. I'm Sorry for the late updates.**

As Tylee went in for the move, Azula turned around and threw a fireball to her right side, sending her into the floor.

"Tylee!" screamed Lee, running to his wife's side. Aang and Zuko saw it, then they started to attack Azula.

"Ha, brother, you didn't think I would fall for that." Azula smirked.

As the battle got more dangerous, Aang yelled to Lee"Lee! Take Tylee, get the others, and leave the palace!" Aang threw another boulder at Azula.

Lee picked Tylee up and ran out of the room.

"Commander Chi, go after them and make sure they don't leave!" Azula yelled.

"Aang, go after Chi, I'll deal with my sister." Zuko said, sending fire balls at his sister.

"Okay, be careful!" Aang said, running as fast as he could.

**Kid's Room.**

"WHAT!!!Are you sure?" Mai screamed, panicking.

"What...kind..of...question...is..that.." Katara panted.

Right then, Lee ran in the room with Tylee in his arms.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"Azula figured out the plan and shot a fireball at Tylee. What's wrong with Katara?" Lee asked.

"She's in labor." Mai said.

Jai ran up to her dad.

"What's wrong with mom?" She looked at her mom.

"I'll tell you when we get to Ember Island, Katara, Mai, Aang told me to get everyone out of here." Lee said.

"We can't, Katara can have the baby any minute! "Mai said.

"We got to go!" Lee said.

As they got the kids ready to go, they noticed Gyasto wasn't there.

"Where's Gyasto?" Mai asked, worried.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I tried to tell him not to, but he went to the ballroom to help Dad and Uncle Zuko." Yun said with tears in her eyes.

"What? We got to go get him!" Mai yelled. As they walked out the door, a fireball hit Mai's arm.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." Chi said. Mai got infront of the kids and Katara.

Then Chi hit the ground hard. Everyone looked up to see Aang.

"Go now!" Aang yelled.

"Aang! Gyasto ran into the Ballroom!" Mai said.

"I'll get him! Go!" Aang said as they ran off towards Appa. Chi threw fireballs at Aang, who dodged them.

Aang then threw a boulder at Chi and knocked him out and freezed Chi to the Wall and went to find Gyasto.

**Ballroom**

Gysato looked to see Zuko and Azula running straight at each other with fire jets. As they hit each other and got up. Azula hit Zuko with a fireball, making him fall to the floor. Azula came up to her brother with her hands in a fighting stance, waiting for the final blow.

"Goodbye, brother." Azula smirked.

Right before she could hit him, she was knocked down by a gust of air. She looked up to see Gyasto.

"You little brat! You will pay for that!" Azula yelled, starting to make lighting, aiming it at Gyasto. Gyasto stood there in shock as the lighting got close to him.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

As the lighting was heading towards them, Gyatso got pushed out of the way and turned his head to see his father jump in front of the lighting, trying to redircted it, but instead caught half of it as he fell to the shot. Zuko blasted a bolt of lighting at his sister, the lighting hit the wall and a big chunk of earth hit Azula unconscious.

"Aang!" Yelled Zuko as he ran towards the airbender.

"Aang, are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"ye..ah.." Aang said.

"We need to get Katara." Zuko said

"no..shes...in..labor." Aang said in pain.

"WHAT...I'll get another healer and I'll go see Katara." Zuko said, running to the door.

About 20 minutes later, Zuko came back with some healers who took Aang to another room to help him and Gyasto ran to where the others were.

**"**You guys, I don't think Katara can make it to Ember Island. "Mai said as Katara grabbed her stomach and sat down outside the courtyard.

"I agree." Lee said.

"Toph, I want you to make a earth tent,Sokka, get hot water and towels, and Suki, come with me." Mai said as she walked into the tent Toph made.

* * *

Zuko and Gyatso ran pass the courtyard and saw the others ran over as fast as they could.

"Zuko, Katara, Suki, and Mai are inside, Katara's having her baby." Toph said sitting on a bench that was outside.

Zuko didn't answer, he ran straight into the tent to see Katara breathing hard, Suki wiping sweat off her face, and Mai preparing the birth.

"Mai, Aang got shot with lighting, the healers are inside healing him, you can go and see him. Suki and I can help Katara give birth."

"Okay." Mai said as she left.

"Zuko, are you ready? She's about to give birth." Suki ran to Katara side.

"1..2..3..push."

* * *

Mai ran to where Aang was to see the healers finish bandaging him up.

"Lady Mai, the Avatar should be fine, he just needs his rest." The healer bowed and left the room.

Mai walked over to where Aang was, laying on the bed.

"Hey...Mai." Aang said giving her a weak smile.

"Hey." Mai said, looking at him.

"How's Katara?" Aang said.

"Shes doing good, she's giving birth now." Mai answers.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, looking at her burned arm.

"Yeah, I'll get it healed later." Mai said, kissing Aang on the lip.

* * *

"It's a boy." Suki said, handing the baby boy to Zuko.

"I'll leave you guys alone."She said, walking out.

"He's beautiful." Katara whispered.

"Yeah, he is." Zuko's baby boy opened his eyes, he had golden eyes,dark black hair with a little brown in it,pale skin and the shape of his mother's face.

"What should we name him?" Zuko asked.

"Lu Ten." Katara said, smiling.  
Zuko smiled and kissed Katara's head.

* * *

Sorry for the late update been busy with school and I've been playing video games during my free time also been having bad writers is the last chapter of this story there will be a sequel to the story I'll have it out as soon as I can Thank You to all my readers.

* * *


	25. Note

**Hey Guys I know I have not updated in a long time and I'm mad at myself from it.I don't have a reason to why I couldn't update I was just being another reason is because when I wrote a chapter for 20 years later I got mad when all my files got deleted and that chapter got deleted with it,but thats still not a good reason.**

**My next updates will be for my stories 20 years later,Normally,I might like you and Dork in Disguise.I also might add a oneshort to my story Aang shippings.**


	26. Another Note

Hey everyone I know I haven't update in so gonna work on chapters tomorrow I got all summer to write..But I don't have a Beta If anyone wants to Beta my stories tell me or knows anyone who will Beta Thank to have a chapter out soon.I have finished this story I'm working on the sequel Hope to have it out Friday or before Friday.


End file.
